


Black Lace

by Mom_I_Watch_Gay_Porn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Handcuffs, M/M, Panties, Rutting, Sub Dean, Tied-Up Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_I_Watch_Gay_Porn/pseuds/Mom_I_Watch_Gay_Porn
Summary: Dean buys himself a pair of black lace panties to match his collar.  Castiel is pleased with this discovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt from anonymous: Panties, bondage, sub!dean ❤❤
> 
> Send me love notes on tumblr: mom-i-watch-gay-porn

They were simple- black lace, covered everything (barely).  They matched his collar- the one Cas bought him for their six month anniversary.  Sure, they had done almost everything so far- even tried breathplay a bit here and there, but Dean wondered if this was too far.  It technically fell under the category of feminization, and Cas was not by any means straight, so...  _ will he even like this?  Will he be disgusted by it?  Will he think I’m weird for liking it? _  Dean knew it was irrational, Castiel would never shame Dean for liking something, but the thoughts still fleeted through his mind as the mouse hovered over the ‘buy now’ button.  He clicked.

\----

The panties arrived soon, Dean eager to unwrap them and put them to use- soon.  He unboxed them delicately, taking them out of the tissue paper they were packaged in.  His eyes widened and he almost gasped at how  _ soft _ the things were.  The lace was so intricate, much more beautiful than he had thought them to be.  He stripped off his pants and underwear quickly, eager to slip into the lacy panties.  When they brushed over his dick he huffed a sigh, content with how they hugged his hips and rode up his ass cheeks just enough to look-  _ cute _ .  

\----

“Hold  _ still _ ,”  Cas growled, shoving Dean’s hips back into the mattress they had jumped up from.  His wrists were bound to the headboard with Cas’ belt and he was blindfolded with his tie.  Dean whimpered, loving the feeling of Cas holding him down.  He felt his hot breath on his stomach, endlessly teasing him, denying him of something as simple as contact.  “ _ Cas, come on!” _ Dean begged, just wanting his tongue anywhere right now.  Preferably under his pants- which Cas refused to take off for now.  

“ _ Dean!”   _ Cas growled louder, letting go of him all together so Dean was left with  _ nothing _ .  Dean full on whined, not believing Castiel was willing to let him suffer like this. “When did I say you could talk back, Dean?”  Castiel’s voice alone was doing bad bad things to Dean.  He didn’t reply, knowing better. “ _ Exactly _ ”

It was another moment of absolutely no contact before Castiel put his hands on the hem of Dean’s jeans, sliding his fingers tantalizingly across before just ripping open the button.  Dean sucked in a breath when Castiel finally-  _ finally _ pulled down his zipper and promptly inched his pants down his thighs.  

Castiel moaned loudly at the  _ very unexpected _ sight before him.   _ His Dean _ ...  _ in panties _ .  All thoughts came to a screeching halt.  Castiel almost came on site.  “ _ Oh.. fuck, Dean!”  _  Castiel moaned in appreciation. 

“Yeah, you like me in panties, baby?”  Dean answered, happy with his response.

Castiel ignored the fact Dean was speaking out of turn because he was so enraptured with Dean in little lacey panties.  Black lace with a top grey lining, just like his collar.  Even when really kinky, Dean was such a sappy fool.

“ _ Fuck _ , oh, Dean,”  Cas was helpless, his hips moving on their own accord, desperate for friction.  

“Yeah, Cas, wanna fuck me in my little panties?  Wanna see me cum in ‘em?”  Dean asks, out of breath.

“Yeah, yeah, Dean, fuck baby...”  Castiel came rutting against Dean’s thigh.  Dean can feel it through his jeans, hot and wet and all for him.  

When Cas comes down from his high, Dean is still cuffed and blindfolded, desperate to get out and  _ touch _ .  Cas undoes the belt tying his wrists first, to which Dean springs to sit upright, reaching for Cas and grasping at anything, kissing him frantically.

“Just imagine how good it’s gonna be when you fuck me in them,”  Dean whispers and bites his earlobe softly.  Castiel shoves him over so he's on his stomach, ripping his panties down to expose his ass with a growl, “ _ Bend over.” _

_ \---- _

_ Needless to say, Dean is not able to walk straight for a day, and sitting hurts for a good forty eight hours. _


End file.
